Can we dance tonight ?
by Lollie Lovegood
Summary: Quand on passe ces vacances avec sa meilleure amie, il faut s'attendre à des défis. Voilà ma quatrième réponse sous la forme d'une ficlette Ben Barnes/OC. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! A vous de juger ! RATING M.


_Passer ses vacances avec sa meilleure amie, ça amène souvent à des défis. Pour mon plus grand plaisir, le sien, et, j'espère, le votre, J'ai une dizaine de drabbles à écrire pour elle. Je continue donc avec un Ben Barnes/OC, dans la catégorie acteurs à gogo :)._

_Un petit coup de pub pour elle, (à travers son pseudo) qui a aussi dû relever mes défis, et qui pour l'instant se montre largement à la hauteur concernant le résultat :_

_Lady-Disaster_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Ni Ben Barnes (ce qui est bien dommage), ni Mathilde, puisqu'elle existe. Ben Barnes est à… ben à lui-même en fait… , et Mathilde s'auto-appartient aussi :)_

_La seule chose que je revendique, c'est ce scénario tordu. Ah au fait ! Il y a un Lemon, donc ne vous étonnez pas :) _

Can we dance tonight ?

Mathilde finissait de se préparer lorsque la sonnette retentit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa tenue, et, satisfaite, se précipita pour ouvrir la porte. Ben Barnes se trouvait devant elle, dans toute sa splendeur, et sexy comme le diable dans son costume. Il l'observait, souriant.

-Tu es superbe.

La jeune femme était en effet vêtue d'une robe rouge échancrée et moulante, et des escarpins assortis, qui contrastaient avec son ample chevelure d'un brun profond, presque noir, et sa peau pâle.

-Toi aussi Ben, sourit-elle. Tu veux entrer ? Proposa-t-elle.

-Ca aurait été avec plaisir, mais on va être en retard si on ne part pas maintenant.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me traine à une soirée dansante, soupira-t-elle, une fois installée dans la voiture.

-Tu es ma meilleure amie, tu es obligée de m'accompagner, répliqua Ben avec un sourire satisfait.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Mathilde avala de travers en voyant des visages célèbres, et en remarquant que toutes les personnes présentes semblaient venir de la haute société.

-Oh Ben je vais te tuer ! Siffla-t-elle.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps d'en dire plus, le-dit Ben l'entraina sur la piste de danse. Ils enchainèrent tangos, valses, rock, et Mathilde se laissa prendre au jeu. Néanmoins, après deux heures de danse, elle abandonna son ami pour aller se rafraichir aux toilettes des femmes. Et pour reprendre contenance. Elle avait toujours était plus ou moins attiré par lui, mais là, à danser aussi collée au jeune homme, elle n'avait plus les idées très claires. Elle remit ses cheveux en place, se remaquilla légèrement, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir des toilettes, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et une main la tira dans une cabine. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir à qui été son agresseur que ce dernier fondit sur ces lèvres. Si elle tenta vaguement de résister, elle cessa bien vite sous le plaisir que l'inconnu lui procurait. Quoique… pas si inconnu que ça puisque lorsqu'il se recula pour prendre son souffle, elle distingua le visage de Ben.

-Ben ? S'écria-t-elle

-Euh… Surprise ? Tenta-t-il, penaud.

Sans réfléchir, elle le ramena brutalement à elle pour reprendre leur activité précédente. Les mains du jeune homme se firent aventureuses, caressant son dos, ses hanches, puis ses cuisses, sa bouche fouillant la sienne avec avidité, avant de descendre lentement vers son cou, jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine. Loin d'être inactive, Mathilde déboutonna sa chemise pour avoir accès à son torse et son dos, qui subirent à leur tour les caresses poussées de la jeune femme, qui ne tarda pas à descendre plus bas, pour déboutonner le pantalon et descendre le boxer de son compagnon. Ce dernier s'empressa d'enlever le dernier sous-vêtement qui les séparait encore, celui de la jeune fille, fiévreux sous le plaisir qu'il éprouvait. Posant ses mains sous ses fesses, il la souleva, tandis qu'elle s'agrippait à ses hanches avec ses jambes. Et d'une poussée, il entra en elle, les faisant gémir tous les deux. Depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient ça, chacun de leur côté, sans savoir que c'était ce que l'autre désirait, ils allaient en profiter ! Le rythme des vas et viens s'accélérait, et tous deux atteignirent rapidement l'orgasme, le plaisir étant arrivé à son paroxysme. Ben avait l'impression de suffoquer sous l'intensité du plaisir, et, regardant Mathilde, qui était dans le même que lui, il se dit que vraiment, elle devrait passer son temps à faire l'amour avec lui. Elle n'en était que plus belle.

Redescendant doucement sur Terre, la brune se laissa doucement glisser vers le sol, et s'appuya contre son ami, devenu son amant, pour reprendre ses esprits.

-Ben merde alors ! Lâcha-t-elle.

-Tu es toujours aussi poétique après avoir fait l'amour ? Demanda Ben en riant doucement.

-Très spirituel Barnes, marmonna-t-elle en plissant les yeux. Mais… Quand même, t'aurais pu m'agresser avant que je ne me rafraichisse… Je vais devoir recommencer maintenant. T'as vraiment pas le sens du timing !


End file.
